


Two if by Sea

by Kureiji_Kurai



Series: Eitho Nin [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alandaer, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Always Female Loki, F/M, Female Loki, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, Mates, Protective Thranduil, Rule 63, Siren Mates, Sirens, Soul Bond, True Love, Young Thranduil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kureiji_Kurai/pseuds/Kureiji_Kurai
Summary: As far as potential punishments, Loki never expected Odin to sacrifice her to a sea kingdom but when a legendary creature arrives to accept she finds herself less apposed to the idea. Siren live up to their reputation for allure; liquid silver eyes and molten voice alone could turn her to liquid. If she has to be sacrificed, at least the monster is pleasing to the eye. Mer!Thranduil and also the rest of the elves.This is a fluffy AU of my other AU to ease the tension. It is a stand alone also, no need to have read the other to flow this one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately, seemingly Aesir Loki is actually MER!Loki and was never Jotun at all. She assumes she is being sacrificed to sea gods but in truth she is being returned to her own people. Thranduil is still the king but there is no taint or even a Sauron to muck things up. Legolas is his younger brother in this because why not get rid of a little more angst? There is very little angst to be had here so have some stress relief from my other angsty story!

**Thanduil/Loki spin off of EN**  
  
Mer!Thranduil

Lady Loki

* * *

Over time, Loki had begun to see patterns in her life. The main key to all of them was that regardless of what person or persons were at fault, it was always her fault.

She was, quite literally, the black sheep among a family of blond and beautiful. Her with her svelte figure and long black hair, and the rest of them with muscle in every possible section it would fit on their bodies. Her mother was a sort of glowing light, powerful like a golden flame and easily won the heart. Loki was the shadow dancing behind the flame, mysterious, still capable of beauty but less loved. Frigga was graceful but she was powerful, a former shield-maiden.   
  
Loki was a fighter as well, and just as skilled in battle as Thor, but in very different ways. Thor charged in like an angry bilgesnipe while she generally approached situations the way a fox or poisonous snake might; deadly but faster and more cunning than a full frontal assault. Granted, she usually used Thor as a decoy for her own plans, but that was beside the point.  
  
No, the point was, anything that went wrong was always attributed to her while victory was always associated with the grand strength of the golden child. Not that she was bitter...much, but it was the reason she was currently on the ocean in a small boat commonly used in sea burials.

It would have been less insulting if they had at least given her a ship rather than simply a pretty little boat. Of course she had no choice in the matter so it was of little value either way.  
  
Odin told her that she was different, not meant for their world, but for one beneath the waves. Loki knew the truth, obviously. Only a few days before, she had foolishly allowed Thor to drag her off to a different world for reveling where none of their own would be the wiser, a world he promptly put himself at odds with. Insulting the ruler was generally frowned upon, as was becoming involved in a fight after more insults were slung back and forth. Being the smart one of the two she had tried to smooth the situation over but it had honestly been well beyond her control. At which time, she took her brother and fled to the city ocean where she intended to steal a ship with him in tow.  
  
While she did not remember all the details for she was very sure someone hit her in the head, she did know that they ended up in the water and Thor somehow managed to sink one of the royal war ships. There were now threats of war, and thus she was suddenly to be found in a green silk dress, gold coins woven in her hair, and bracelets of the same on her wrists.   
  
The realm in question must have demanded a wergild as payment and they would never offer up their first born in line to be king, so it was the princess' duty. It was, as always, described as having been all her fault. When they returned to Asgard, Thor had been speedy to admit that it had been _Loki's idea_ to go to Númenor.  
  
Well, they might just be starting a new war after she killed whatever sea monster was waiting to devour her. That one would actually be her doing. She had no intention of allowing anything to simply kill her without offering up some sort of resistance. They might not have left her a sword but she had never needed one, she had any weapon she could want at the tips of her fingers if she only called to it.  
  
Even so, after waiting for many hours, she had grown rather bored. She was nearly falling asleep, stretched out in the boat, ankles crossed, hands folded, and eyes fluttering as she stared up at the clouds. The water was a steady, calming thing that she found very comforting.  
  
The water lapped steadily at the boat in a lazy _whup, whup_ that made her oddly relaxed despite her situation. The fact that the boat tipped to one side did not catch her attention but when it failed to shift back her attention was well captured. Her emerald eyes snapped to the shifted side and she found herself struck utterly speechless when molten metal eyes were what she found staring back. Long platinum hair flowed over broad, toned shoulders, dipping down in wet ribbons to cling to a sculpted chest.   
  
Flawless skin glistened with beads of salty water as they left trails for her eyes to follow. The man's face was a work of art even to her standards, and she was used to seeing royalty hailed as gods. His features were sharp and perfect, like an artist had taken days or weeks to perfect them. Thick, dark brows only served to accentuate his spellbinding eyes, and she was hard pressed to focus on anything else without a good deal of willpower being involved despite how noteworthy what she could see of his upper body happened to be.  He very well might have been the most handsome, beautiful man she had ever seen in all her days.  
  
When a flash of silver scales, and sinews of a large fin flapped momentarily into view before slapping the water, it suddenly fell into place. A siren. Little wonder he was so stunning when that happened to be exactly how he earned his meals, she supposed. Lure was all part of these creatures, it was in their blood, part of their magic. She could see why mortals would risk a horrible end simply to have a better look at him; she might be willing to risk it, for that matter, being curious by nature.  
  
In her minds eye she could see this mysterious creature, ethereal in beauty, dragging mortals to a bloody end beneath the surface of the waves. Even so she found herself feeling no fear of this deadly sea monster, further captivated if anything. She wondered absently if his rings or the thin silver chain round his neck were indication of anything, a clan he belonged to, or simply a trophy from his kills.  
  
"Are you here to meet me?" She asked as she pulled herself into a more dignified position fitting her status. If he did anything at all to indicate she was in danger he would have quite the surprise waiting for-  
  
"Yes, I came to meet you, my lady." His voice... it was a smooth, sweet depth of baritone that sent a shiver up her spine, like velvet and silk with an impossible cohesion of chill and warmth.  
  
"Well, you are late." She snapped automatically, responding defensively the only way she could to counter what the voice of a Siren was already doing to her.  
  
His lips, a rather charming cupid's bow, twitched up into the slightest hint of a cunning smile, "I must apologize then, for making you wait."  
  
Loki surprised herself when she leaned forward, but that hint of a smile did something to her, making her want to do or say something to make him do it again because she had a feeling he did not smile often, "You really should, I have never been one to be kept long, even if it is for an execution." Rather than smiling, those dark brows pulled together in a frown, but she liked that too.  
  
He studied her anew with such serious eyes, taking her in as if she were pages to be read and deciphered, "You believe I am here to harm you?"  
  
Loki offered one of her sharp edged, dangerous, though still playful grins, "Oh, that is generally how it works when a girl is offered as a sacrifice to one mythological creature or other. Do not insult my intelligence by seeming naive of such matters for I know your people are cunning." Her smile turned intentionally sly and sultry, "But I too am cunning when I so desire to be."  
  
His expression did not change but his tone flattened somewhat, "They told you nothing then, it would seem."  
  
With such grace and agility, he pushed himself up on the edge of the boat and slithered in with ease, like he had been made of the water itself and could move just as seamlessly. Loki surprised herself by making no move whatsoever to hinder his invasion of her space, not even moving away when his chin nearly rested on her knee. His metallic tail was on display now, leaving her free to observe the way the light made it gleam like diamonds on every scale and over every accentuated dip and rise of the impressive muscle lines that proved just how powerful the appendage was.  
  
It was an honest effort to drag her unwilling eyes away from their exploration and look him in the face once more. "What should I have been told, my watery friend?"  
  
"That I am here to personally bring you to your new home..." he hesitated, "should you wish it. Should you not wish to stay, after a period of time, you will be allowed to return to the place of your choice."  
  
Loki sat very still, blinking dumbly at him a moment before asking the first question that came to mind, "Who might you be, exactly? I do not believe my self proclaimed escort ever offered it."  
  
"I am Thranduil." He told her simply, but his eyes were locked with hers studiously, perhaps trying to see if she knew of him.  
  
"I am Loki, if you were not aware."  
  
"I was, yes." Now he offered her a shy tilt of his lips that was very near a smile.  
  
"Then you knew far more than I." She had no idea what possessed her to do it, but she reached out and ran her fingers delicately along the curve of his strong jaw, but she did not let it show how drastically she shocked herself. She equally did not show reaction when he closed his eyes and leaned slightly into her hand. He felt like warm currents of lightning without the painful bite. Touching him might become addictive so she pulled her hand back to her lap casually. "Tell me about... this place you are supposed to take me to then, will you?"  
  
So it began. He complied easily and began to tell her of a city far under the waves of the vast ocean they drifted upon. His voice was deep, like the water he spoke of, and calming enough to be lost within. Thranduil told her of a beautiful place, full of glowing lights and sea creatures of all variations, with rock and coral woven into a living palace. He told her of his people and of the culture, of their strengths, but she was listening closely enough to notice he told her none of their weaknesses.

Unwittingly, she learned of one weakness she could easily have guessed at; he frequently slung the fin of his tail over the side to splash up water onto them both, cooling them and equally drenching them, which she oddly did not mind, but it told her he could not stay out of the water forever without need to do something to compensate.  
  
To her great surprise, at some point during his telling, she laid herself down beside him without even realizing she had done so. She was on her side, spread languidly over the pillows, pressed fully to his long body. He too was on his side, their faces close, eyes locked together like magnets while he absently stroked her hair through his webbed fingers; she did not protest, to her own silent horror and reluctant elation.

She had never felt pulled to the men of Asgard. There were too few with half a mind and fewer with a personality she could stand. Even then, there were still less that could stand her. Loki was not the usual Aesir lady, she was sharp angles and nothing nearing demure or tactful unless she wished to be; she also did not giggle at their poor jokes and appalling manners. 

When his hair slipped on the strong line of his shoulder, it revealed something she had not noticed before. Her hand moved of its own accord to run a finger over the pointed tip of his ear. 

He gave her a full body shiver and made a noise; a purr, perhaps - deep, rumbling in his chest, like a earthquake she felt through her own body. 

When she repeated the motion, the purring persisted. There was nothing human about the sound; it was fully animal, rumbling like marbles rolling overt a washboard surface. She let herself pretend she shivered from the chill of the wind coming off the ocean water because she was rarely very honest with herself. 

Loki let her hand fall to his shoulder and his eyes snapped open once again. "Now what?" She asked sweetly, taking control where she found the opening.  

To his confused little noise, she elaborated, "We have been talking for hours. It seems time you offer information on what you intend to do with me next." She was being intentionally coy and vixen-like.

Thranduil blinked a few times and then nodded, "Of course." He rested his forehead against hers in a wholly too familiar manner for a virtual stranger, but Loki surprised herself once again by not pulling away. She would not even have minded if he-

" _Come with me._ " He whispered oh so softly, urgently, but he gave her no chance to ask questions. 

Rather without warning, she was alone in the boat and he was swaying on his back atop the water. 

"You are able to alter your form at will, is this not correct?" He spoke to the sky but she nodded even though he would not see. "Look at me." He began to twirl slowly, displaying his entire body for her. "Think of what your own form might be if you were the same... and just let it  course over you."

Loki did indeed study him as he continued to display his form so perfectly. She noticed everything, made note of each point of interest, ever motion and part of his sinuous grace. In a few more moments she found herself swaying in the water, a hand on each strong shoulder, her body pressed to his as she stared deep into his metallic eyes and she felt sure she had gotten there by her own free will.  

Her fingers took to exploring with care the fluttering slits in the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He tipped his head to one side, offering her full access to what she suspected was a delicate zone. The long slits fluttered nervously under her fingers but she took great care in examining. When they flared open she knew he did so intentionally and it allowed her to see the red feathers of flesh that were just like what she had seen on normal fish; that set of gills that allowed them to breathe the oxygen in the water. 

When Loki coiled her long legs around his waist, his eyes snapped open with a sharp gasp and those gills jumped wide before shivering closed. His webbed hands found a place on her hips before they slid around more appropriately to her back. 

He wanted her to use her abilities. She could do that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanduil/Loki spin off of EN**  
  
Mer!Thranduil

Lady Loki

* * *

Changing into something like his people was easier than expected, as if it came naturally. Loki's tail, emerald green like so many gathered jewels, fins tinted, fluttering silk; she even guessed correctly about how the gills and lungs of a Siren worked considering she was breathing just fine. Had she been alone she would have marveled endlessly over her alterations; the tail alone was rather fascinating. She had nothing particular in mind when she changed other than mimicry for what she saw but her magic had taken over and given her details all her own. She was no copy of the creature beside her, she was very much her own version. The tail had so many flowing parts she hardly knew what to do with and it was rather odd not to have knees of any kind; there was staggering flexibility in the appendage; she could tie herself in knots without trouble if she was of a mind. 

The swimming part was a little more challenging, making her feel too sluggish and clumsy. Thranduil was patient with her, demonstrating, showing her how to move. Water was so different from land with nothing solid around her. Other forms were easy because there was always something solid somewhere. Even when she was a bird she could still land on something, keep the ground as her reference. In the water there was nothing to catch herself on, save the solid body beside her. It made her feel vulnerable and she hated that, it always made her feel the need to offset her opponent even if there was no opponent to be found; he was better at swimming than she, so that was enough. Against her offended ego, she let it all slide considering he was the one with the home advantage.

When he plastered himself to her back she allowed him to actually move her with him to show her the feel and the motion of a native to the body type. It felt exotic to have him move against her as he was, the scales of their tails rubbing and catching, sinew of fins twining. It was rather astute on her part to think of scales covering her cleavage when she shifted forms or she might have found her position greatly more compromising. When trying to hold to his motion she found she could control the fine muscles of her fins and she used it to catch and hold what her appendages could reach of his larger fins.

The sound of his gasp was different than it had been above water, strange it its deep, bubbling form, but no less thrilling to bring out of him. She liked the rush of power she felt when she could surprise him.

The way his motion stuttered into something closer to clumsy made it difficult to hold in a wicked smirk. His hold on her tightened, his nose buried swiftly behind her ear and she suspected he was instinctively scenting her for something, however that worked under water. She wondered what a Siren smelled of and what such thing could mean to them. What manner of rituals might they have regarding behaviors? She dared not try to use her nose lest she do something wrong and drown herself.

Thranduil did not release her but he began to steer their direction lower, still showing her the motion, but directing their path the way he had not before. Something like fear tickled at her senses for the first time because she knew she could not outrun this creature. The intimacy of the embrace was dangerous if she found the need to flee. He must have smelled the change in her chemical the way animals might, scenting the hint of fear, for he released his hold and moved beside her. It seemed she would have need to learn how to control her smell with these creatures as well as her expression. Still, he easily took her hand and graciously swam at her speed. It was unnecessary to fear him at this time, she decided, for he had been nothing but gentle. If that changed she would respond accordingly but until then she would simply enjoy what he offered.

It was exciting and fun to sink under the waves and just be taken on a tour of a totally new reality. The world under the waves was beautiful and calming in a way the surface had never felt to her. The world below was vibrant, full of astounding green and blue like she had never seen; then there were the fish. It felt right and good in ways she could never express. She somehow thought she had been missing something intrinsically important and she was amazed she never thought to try such a things before, with or without her ethereal guide as delightful company.

Loki released his hand to throw herself deeper, twirling in delight as she dove. The water bubbled around her and made a continual caress of her as she cut through. The whim to chase after a school of fish was irresistible and she darted ahead, her guide kindly following. When she laughed it was as unique a sound as she had ever heard from her own lips; it made her want to hear the sound of his laugh.

Her companion was close behind, seeming pleased as he watched her. The smile on his pretty mouth looked the same as it had above water. It occurred to her that they had not spoken since they left the surface but she was unsure how to speak in such an environment. It would be something she would need to grow used to. The feeling of water in her mouth made her instinctively close her throat rather than let it open for speech. She decided to wait and watch what he did rather than attempt it on her own.

Loki moved to his side once again, coiling her tail partly around his. The look in his eyes told her such an act was provocative but he clearly intended to offer no protest. If anything he intensified the contact, curling their tails further in what she decided must have been flirting if not outright propositioning. 

"My lord." A resonant, slow drawl snapped the attention of both toward the speaker.

Pure, opalescent white scales traveled over the lower half of the second male body before her, fins a translucent gray to showcase the multitude of blue veins. The hair flowing gracefully about his upper form was long and eye catching for its variegated quality of blonde, red, and hints of platinum. There were strings of beads, pears, and perhaps sea-glass looped around him at intervals but she could honestly say he was in need of no embellishment, though she would hazard a guess that they had meaning of some kind.

Though he was clearly older than her swimming partner he had a refined sort of classic allure that could be called beautiful; features sharp and soft at once. She could not help the way she stared, curious to know where the slight hook in his nose originated - perhaps from an encounter with a stronger fighting meal than normal? 

"I might assume this is Loki?" Each enunciated word sent little shocks through her for their stunning depth and inexplicable beauty and calming magic; that voice, she determined, more than his appearance, lured his meals to their end. Such a voice could order anything and be obeyed. Though, it seemed there was yet another that knew her name in this underworld. 

Thranduil untangled their fins rather discretely, "Yes, Alandaer, this is indeed the much awaited arrival."

Something very knowing and amused crept into the dark eyes, voice so low and smooth, "I suspected..." But he turned his eyes to her and they were decidedly gentle, "Greetings, my lady. I am here to assist you in your transition... though you seem to have done very well on your own, I merely wish to be sure you are physically at full capacity to withstand prolonged time under water. If need for adjustments arise... I shall make them for you. I am the healer, you see, so I must ensure your health, if you will permit."

"He is the best of our healers." Thranduil assured her as if he expected her to try to escape at such a request.

"You are safe with me, young one. I wish you no harm, I promise." Alandaer affirmed softly, looking into her eyes to allow her to gauge his honesty.

She was not comfortable speaking though she had watched each of them carefully when they demonstrated, so she smiled instead, shifting forward slightly to prove herself unafraid. She sensed there was more to hearing a Siren under water than she first guessed, like there was a difference in her hearing that seemed to adjust on its own for them. It would be a learning process.

Loki felt no fear of this stranger for some unknown reason and she allowed him near. He was larger than she was but there was something she found herself trusting without hesitation. It was different from the pull she felt toward Thranduil but no less tangible. It was an oddity to find two individuals she trusted but she found herself at ease in ways she believed should alarm her.

Palm up, he extended his hand in askance and she placed her hand in his without thinking. The touch was somehow soothing and she further wondered if his touch also assisted him in a hunt for she could not imagine anyone fighting him once the feeling of calm permeated their senses. He must be quite the accomplished hunter indeed, sending countless humans to a watery grave. 

She nodded her permission when the healer reached toward her slowly. His touch at her shoulders was warm, spreading something equally soothing through her system. There were things she felt, shifts in her body that she could not even begin to explain, but it felt right and there was no pain. It seemed he was adjusting any faults in her transition to render her fully one of them. His tampering with her body so easily should have upset some self preservation instinct normally so active in her, but she found nothing in herself that wished to fight or flee. It was a strange thing to trust but she supposed she did not hate it so long as they gave her no reason to regret it. Her skin tingled oddly but there was still no pain to be found at all, so she relaxed and allowed it to flow where it wished.

After what might have been a moment or an hour, the healer pulled away and his gentle hands clasped regally behind his back.

"Is that all then?" Loki asked before it occurred to her that she was unsure of speech in the water, but her reflexes did not protest the water filling her mouth since it eased back out her gills automatically rather than gagging her. Alandaer made her a native comfortable in her scales, it seemed. He might simply have adjusted her automatic responses to let the instincts of a new form take over.

"That is all." He affirmed in that depth of comfort and assurance she already associated with his voice. "You are in perfect health and things... should come more easily to you now. You have been above water so long that some things... were in need of awakening, but overall the transition was easy."

Above water so long? She would suppose so considering that would have been her entire life. She rarely went swimming and she never contemplated altering herself into a fish, though she really should have before now.

It felt like a dream she used to have as a child, she realized suddenly, when she used to dream of a world where she could do better than fly. "Have we ever met before?" She found herself blurting out.

The dark eyes softened a little more and he spoke quietly, "Yes, when you were very young. That is a story for another time, however. For now, King Thranduil has much to show you. There will be time to explain. I will... see you again soon, my lady." And with that the healer was swimming away as gracefully as anything she had seen and it felt like deja vu. He must not have realized her incurable curiosity as a child had never worn off, but she would allow him to swim away for now so long as he did indeed offer information later; if not she had a Siren to hunt.

Turning back to Thranduil she offered a bright smile, "Lead on, your majesty." She did not recall him mentioning that he was the king of these people but she found herself little surprised. She could believe it only too easily.

He chuckled and she was greatly gratified to hear the lilting sound, "Of course."

It occurred to her that she disliked being too far from him so she moved in at his side once again, curling her arms around one of his. There was surprise in his eyes when he looked at her but it turned swiftly of pleasure and contentment before they swam again. She did not understand her own need to be near him, to touch him, but she supposed she would learn the reason. It might well be a typical response from these creatures. She rather hoped it had nothing to do with some sort of mating ritual or chemical. For all she knew, she was in heat, and that did not seem a very grand option. But it seemed to her there was more to what she was feeling, it made her feel young and light as she had not felt in many a century.

Thranduil made her feel happy and safe the way no man had before. It was chemistry, perhaps, magnetism, because she felt more sure of herself when she touched him. It was a force, the pull he had on her that made her instinctively lean his way. Perhaps this was the silly feeling she always scoffed at other maidens for in the past when they dithered about one brainless fool or other. Life was full of surprises, even if one happened to be the goddess of chaos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I wrote this as some kind of self defense, trying to hang onto my sanity. Life not too awesome right now, not at all. Super stressed, and you might know why if you read the multi-chapter story this is basedish on. I'm so shaken up about the whole thing and I don't even know.


End file.
